New Hope:Help Me Overcome The Pain
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Its almost Christmas and Rima has to move. But on the day of Christmas Nagi breaks up with her. The next day they move to Europe. Rima is still in pain from what happened.But what if a stray Black Cat finds his way into her new life? Read please...
1. Bad News at the End of the Day

Saturday, December 20 2011, 9:45 PM

The air was cold. Chilly winds blew throughout Tokyo. The civilians were bundled up in their warmest attire and were trying to hurry and shop for Christmas Presents. Christmas was around the corner afterall. But one girl didn't seem to happy. Inside her own home she was listening to her mom talk to her new boyfriend. Her parents were probably divorced.

That girl's name was Rima. Rima Mashiro. She had long curly blode hair and beautiful hone colored eyes. Her porcelain skin was lightly tanned and she was short. But that didn't matter. The fact was that she was sitting on her bed sighing over and over. It was getting boring. She looked lost and deep in thought. Soon she found herself drifting off to the land of dreams.

Sunday, December 21, 2011 6:15 AM

The sun was shining and it wasn't so cold outside anymore. Rima. The girl we saw earlier was sleeping soundly when her alarm clock rang. The blonde bolted up since it sounded like a fire alarm. She calmed down once she saw it was her alarm. She shut it down and sighed. She was going to have to get out of bed. The teen frowned and got out of bed slowly.

She looked as if she had got hit by a truck. Her hair was all over head and her eyes had bags under them. Slob was on one side of her face and it was dried up and crusty. The teen walked to the bathroom. Her walking was slow and it seemed she would fall over and go back to sleep. But of course it didn't happen. Inside the bathroom water was heard. About 20 minutes later it stopped and Rima came out with a towel wrapped around her petite body and her long hair. She had walked to her closet and pulled out something so quick that she didn't even know what she picked until she put it on.

When she had gotten done changing she sighed. She was wearing a black and white dress that was striped and had polka dots on the stripes. She had on black boots and a black and white headband in her beautiful curly hair. Rima was wearing a small frown and was pacing around the room when her cellphone rang. It was Amu. The blonde answered her phone and sighed."Hello...",she said with her annoed voice.

On the other end you could tell that Amu was shocked by the sudden gasp. But she shook it off probably."I need you to come to the park! Now! Bye!",Amu said hanging up. Rima sighed and grabbed her black scaff and gloves. She quickly pulled on black and white striped tights. She then ran outside. The park was like 3 blocks away from Amu's house which she wasn't close to at all!

Sunday , December 21, 2011 7:07 AM

By the time Rima got their she was panting. She looked up and saw Amu , Nagihiko, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi. Rima looked at them with confusement. They smiled at her and waved. "Hey Rima! Want to go Christmas shopping with us?",the pinkette asked excitedly. The petite blonde sighed and nodded slowly before she got pulled all the way to the mall.

When they got there it was really crowded. But since they were with Utau it all got cleared easily. Uhh. Famous singers have it all! But whatever. Now they were in a fancy but cool store. It was filled with shoes,clothes,make up,jewelry and everything! Rima looked bored. The pinkette and the others looked so excited they might aswell urinate on themselves.

Sunday , December 21, 2011 12:17 PM

The group of friends were still inside the incredibly large mall. Everyone except Rima had bought about a hundred things. Soon the pig tailed blonde turned and looked at the short silent blonde and noticed that she didn't buy anything. Utau smirked and grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her to the nearest shop. Luckily it was a shop with the types of clothes the petite blonde liked.

Once in their Utau piled up almost all the clothes in the store and bought them. They supposedly were running out of precious Christmas shopping time. Once they paid for everything they headed to different shops. Rima spent the longest picking things for everyone. Once they were all done with the Christmas shopping they went to the cafe.

Sunday , December 21, 2011 1:45 PM

At the cafe was a variety of different things. The colors of the cafe were blue, green, and pink. It looked absolutely fabulous. But to a certain blonde. It didn't look that good. The group sat down at a round green table. Amu decided to order strawberry short cake. Kairi ordered green tea. Yaya ordered a red velvet cake. Utau ordered a lemon pie. Nagi ordered a grape cheesecake. Kukai ordered chocolate brownies. Tadase ordered Lemon oreos. Rima ordered a plain key lime pie slice.

Finally they all ate their things and left eachother in order to go home. Rima walked home alone and looked up at the blue sky. She sighed. She hadn't talked much lately. But that was all good. She smiled a bit as she reached the entrance of her home. Inside was her mother of course and her mom's boytfriend. But they looked sad. "Rima we have some bad news...well bad for you...we are moving to Europe after Christmas. I'm sorry but I have a new job and everything...You can still keep in touch with your friends but...",her mom said. The blonde was shocked and sadness and confusement swept over her porcelain face. The petite girl then rushed up the stairs and into her room. She then jumped on her soft pillow and plushie covered bed and started to cry. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here.

Sunday , December 21, 2011 5:16 PM

After awhile the young teen had stopped crying and was now on her pale red and green laptop with a white trim. She sighed and she appeared to be on a blog of some sort. She was typing awfully fast. Her eyes were still puffy and the words on the screen seemed to be her emotions. But the person who she posted this rant under was named Mira Orisham. Yes it was her name backwards. But only smart people and her close friends could tell this was her. But for now they didn't. Once she finished typing things on her laptop she went to bed. Why she went to bed at such and early time was unknown. But this probably was already answered.


	2. This Eventful Day

**Sorry for the late update~!So here it is! New Hope chapter 2~! :D**

Monday , December 22, 2011 5:23 AM , Rima's POV

My life, it's ruined~! I won't get to see my friends anymore! They will all forget about me after I leave. But how am I going to tell them. What should I do? What if they don't understand? These were most of the questions I asked myself as I got my lazy tail out of bed and took a shower. I hate my parents. Not really hate hate, but they just don't understand what they just did~! I couldv'e stayed here for the rest of my life with Amu, Utau, or Yaya...They would let me stay~! I mean they are my friends. The cold water on my body felt nice. It was cool and relaxing and took away my stress for the time being.

But once I got out everything dropped back down upon my shoulders like a ton of bricks. It hurts, really. Also the stupid this is we have to move after Christmas~! I mean who moves somewhere after Christmas? So I then realize. It's the 22nd... Only like three days to pack and tell my friends all this. I might aswell tell them on Christmas. They would probably think it was good news. It's not like they really care. Wait they do and so does my boyfriend Nagihiko. Yes, I Mashiro Rima is dating that cross-dressing purple head. Yes. Shocking isn't it.

Well since I'm already out the shower, what am I supposed to wear today? I was going to throw something cute together until my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Amu. What did she want at a time like this? It's almost 6 in the morning! But I answered the phone anyway."Hello?,"my voice said. It was quite annoyed and a bit exahausted. Well that's what happens when you spend the night crying, and creating or writing a blog.

"Hey Rima... meet us at my house in ten minutes! Bye...,"Amu said hanging up. What the heck is wrong with her. First I have to go to her house and then she only gives me ten minutes. Wait~! I only have ten minutes! As I remembered that I just threw on any warm clothes and then grabbed my bag with stuff I always needed, and ran down-stairs. I slipped my boots on, not even acknowledging my own mother and her boyfriend. I hate her boyfriend. He's evil and stupid and just yuck~!

Ok so now I'm out my house. I now only have five minutes. But I don't care. I suck at running so I might aswell walk. It's easier to do anyway with my freakishly long hair. Why do I have so much hair anyway? The weird thing is that it's blonde~! I am japanese not american. I think. Wait I think I am American, that's why I'm blonde or I am a descedant of a blonde in my family. How much longer until I reach that Strawberry's house? I've been walking for hours! Or what felt like hours. It's really annoying. Ok finally~! I found the house! I found her house! I don't have to walk anymore once I'm inside! I was mentally cheering in my mind but I knew that I was going to move after Christmas...and I won't see Amu's house again. I won't see my friends again... I won't ever see them again. But I can visit though~! With a sigh I made it inside, only to find out that Amu wasn't there. I looked at her mom and sighed and then went up to Amu's room and made myself comfortable.

Then I realized what I was wearing. A midnight blue long sleeve wool turtle neck with a white long sleeve undershirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black furry boots. I also had on a midnight blue hat upon my head. Why did I put this on? Midnight blue and black. Then I remembered someone. Ikuto Tsukiyomi...he left Amu and broke her heart. No she broke his heart first but he forgave her... Well whatever. It's all in the past now. My gloves were sitting beside me and were black aswell...I wonder where Amu is.

Monday , December 22, 2011, 7:18 AM Rima's POV

Ok. I have been sitting in Amu's room for over an hour. Where the heck is she? Wait. I think I hear someone. Or some people. I looked to the door and saw Amu. She didn't notice me yet and the rest of my friends came in."I wonder where Rima is. I told her to meet us here in 10 minutes...,"the pinkette said and I just growled in my mind.

"Wait. Didn't you call her when we left?,"Yaya asked and then Amu nodded and then realized something. I can't believe she forgot that she called me over and hour ago, right when they left. What kind of friend is she? She could have told me to meet them at her house in an hour.

"Yeah. That means she should be on her way now~! You now how Rima is. She likes to take her time!" Amu had said til I decided to make my presence known. Of course when I did I was going to pay attention to each of their facial expressions, for some odd reason.

"Hello, Amu sorry to interrupt...but. I have been here the whole entire time about over an hour!"I yelled causing everyone to look in my direction. The only emotions on their face were shock, confusement, and regretfulness. Amu looked at me and started spazzing about how she was so sorry that she didn't notice me. Oh whatever, I am the shortest and I was laying on the floor, by an Ikuto plushie doll that Amu had. By the way, I think that is kinda creepy. I mean who keeps a plushie doll of their crush?"Ok. I don't care anymore. Why did you call me over here?,"I asked with a sigh.

"Oh that's easy! We are having a Christmas Party on Christmas! I want you to come over and bring the gifts you got for all of us and we will do the same!"Amu and Yaya exclaimed. I looked at them like they had lost their mind but soon I let it go, because I would leave the next day. I don't want to move though. I don't want to leave all my wonderful friends behind. I mean who would want that? Ok. So the rest of the day we talked about the party. Well excluding me because I don't know how to throw a proper party... Like Seriously. I wonder if the party will be as great as they say it will be.

Monday , December 22, 2011 , 10:30 PM Rima's POV

Ok. Finally I'm home at last in the safe-ness of my room. Ok I knew everyone could talk alot but I didn't know they could talk from 7 AM all the way to 10 PM...like seriously, did they drink coffee or something? Oh yeah. I forgot again. I have to start packing today. Well it's night and I think I'm going to sleep at 11 instead of now. I not really that tired. I haven't really talked much, I've been lost in my own thoughts. I don't want to move. WHy do we have to move again! Why doesn't my mom dump her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend. I hate that man so much.

He's evil and I know it. Well I should be packing all my stuff right now but I don't know where to start. Oh how I hate leaving all my friends behind. But it probably won't matter any more. They will all forget about me in the end right. I just know they will. I mean who doesn't forget someone every once in a while. I mean I am only one person. I can't change the world. I wish I could. Oh, I remember now, I am supposed to pack. Might aswell start with the clothes. They don't take long to pack.

Lazily I got up and went to my closet. It was filled to the brim with clothes. It looked like it might engulf me if it fell and that's exactly what it did. All I had done was pull a shirt out from the middle of the pile and then it all came crashing down on me. Then I was thrown into darkness. Darkness. I was knocked out cold. I guess I would be sleeping early today. But how was I going to get out in the morning. Hopefully someone would find me. Hopefully. Today was quite eventful.

**Remember to review! :D**


End file.
